After Action
by Pharaoh Rutin Tutin
Summary: Dr. Director and others comment on a failed mission led by Agent Wil Du, Operation Midas.  Rated T.  Supporting Character Death.  AU of course, I’m not on the Disney Payroll.
1. Chapter 1, Wil Du

After Action 

A personal addendum to the official after action report regarding the events of Operation Midas, July 31, by Global Justice Field Operative, Wil Du.

Intercepted, declassified, and presented to the Fan Fiction Community by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin.

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

Warning! Supporting character death

This is NOT a comedy.

_Of course this is AU. I'm not on the Disney payrol._

- - - - -

Dr. Director,

When you first recruited me into the Junior Agent training program, I was eager and overly confident. As my training and responsibilities progressed, my confidence swelled beyond all proportion to my capabilities.

I was once asked what would be the most difficult duty for an agent.

I imagined disarming bombs under fire, capturing escaped felons with superhuman capabilities, or search-and-rescue missions following disasters.

I never thought it would be putting the following statement in an official report.

I was wrong.

When the decision was made to bring in Senior Senior Senior and his son, I honestly believed that a single helicopter would be sufficient.

Before I could launch Operation Midas, you insisted that I would be working with the amateurs Possible and Stoppable. Reluctantly, I called them in for a consultation.

They ripped my plans apart as if I was a cadet. Miss Possible's criticism of my psychological analysis of the Seniors made it quite clear that one of us didn't know anything about that family. Mr. Stoppable's comments on the physical security of the island almost sounded like he designed it himself. Their opinion was clear. My plan wouldn't work.

So I humored them and asked for their suggestions. They gave three options.

First, a stealthy entry to the island to abduct the Seniors. This was, in their opinion, the riskiest option. Neither one of them had ever entered nor left that island without encountering some of the impressive automated security and defenses.

Second, issue a challenge. Like a chivalric cliché right out of court of Camelot. If the Seniors lost in a fair fight that followed the classic European dueling codes, Miss Possible assured me they would surrender to Global Justice.

Third, overwhelming force. The island defenses were too strong to attempt a normal police operation to apprehend the Seniors. This option would have the greatest cost in material, risk the lives and safety of every agent involved, and would likely leave the Seniors dead or seriously wounded before they were captured.

I accepted and duly noted their reports. Then I ignored them. When you asked if I would follow their recommendations, I quickly responded yes. Then I went back to my original plan and added a second helicopter.

When the time came to launch Operation Midas, I found Team Possible waiting in the number two helicopter. The written orders from you stated that they were there as observers.

We launched from the GJ Atlantic base just after midnight. We were to reach the island at dawn. Everything began to go wrong as soon as the sun started to rise.

Kim insisted to the pilot of chopper 2 that they switch to stealth mode before making radar contact with the Seniors' base. He wisely complied with her request. In chopper 1, I was paying no attention to what was going on behind me and didn't notice them switch to stealth. As we were observing a communications blackout, they couldn't pass that suggestion on to me.

At the island, I ordered chopper 1 to land in the middle of the Seniors' compound. Chopper 2 was to wait off shore, as backup if needed. The hidden missile launchers appeared as soon as I began my multilingual demand for their surrender.

We were airborne before the missiles were launched, by seconds. Meanwhile chopper 2, on the advice of Mr. Stoppable, had waited near a hidden grotto and was immediately in pursuit of a small high-speed boat carrying the Seniors away.

When something was launched from chopper 2, I immediately launched our heat seeking rockets at the boat. Unfortunately, what launched from chopper 2 was Team Possible in their jetpacks.

When our missiles hit the boat, there was an explosion far larger than expected. Apparently, the Seniors' get-away boat was heavily stocked with weapons and ammunition.

The results of that explosion are well known to everyone at GJ by now.

Shrapnel from the explosion damaged chopper 2, causing them to ditch in the ocean.

Agent Swan dove out of chopper 1 immediately to begin rescue work. He approached Senior Senior Junior and tried to get a rescue harness around the young man. Junior, however, was panicking. In his adrenaline-fueled struggle, Junior knocked out both agent Swan and himself. Both men drowned.

Sgt. Stone and Dr. Blower, the portside gunner and flight surgeon on chopper 2 were both badly wounded. Neither one is expected to return to active duty.

Senior Senior Senior was not found in the immediate aftermath. However, reliable connections in the underworld have confirmed that he is alive and recovering. He has vowed revenge on Global Justice and me in particular. He has the resources and genius to do this in any manner he sees fit. This man I thought was unworthy of a serious assault to bring to justice may now be the most dangerous man on the planet.

Freelance agent Ronald Stoppable is expected to survive his injuries. However, the doctor's still don't know if they will be able to save his leg.

A communication from Japan has indicated that in light of my involvement with the injuries to Mr. Stoppable, Yamanochi trained ninja may be unable to assist Global Justice in future operations. They may reconsider IF Mr. Stoppable makes a complete recovery, or if I am no longer in Global Justice.

The Middleton Space Center has canceled its contract with Global Justice to launch and service communication and observation satellites.

Freelance agent Kim Possible has not left the bedside of Mr. Stoppable since he was transferred to Middleton Memorial Hospital. She has made it quite clear that she will not accept another mission from Global Justice. Ever.

A number of Miss Possible's and Mr. Stoppable's friends have taken on some local rescue and petty crime related missions in their absence. Kim Possible has advised all of them to refuse any call from Global Justice.

Dr. Director, I don't know if you will file any formal charges against me, but I will comply with whatever decision you make on this matter.

You have my resignation. This is effective at your convenience.

It has been an honour serving with Global Justice. I only hope that by stepping away, you may be able to restore some of what I have destroyed.

I wish you peace.

Wil Du

- - - - -

Fin 

- - - - -

Author's note

It seems like everybody in the Fan Fiction community hates (or loves to hate) Global Justice Agent Wil Du.

I just wondered how badly he could mess up.


	2. Chapter 2, Paperwork

After Action chapter 2 

Dr. Director and others comment on the failed mission, Operation Midas. Rated T. Supporting Character Death. AU of course, _I'm not on the Disney Payroll._

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin 

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

The director of operations for Global Justice, Dr. Elizabeth Director, looked at the stack of paperwork on her desk. Of all the agents and operatives with whom she ever worked, only a select few actually seemed enthusiastic about this part of law enforcement. Unfortunately for her, the one agent who seemed to enjoy this part of the job most of all was no longer allowed inside GJHQ.

"Bureaucrats," the deadly one-eyed beauty cursed under her breath. "None of this would have happened if they weren't so gung-ho to make me one of them."

Absently, she thought back to the events that led to the disaster.

Dr. Director had been in New York at the UN Secretariat, working in the office of Marshal Stephen Law, RAF (ret), the Undersecretary for Global Justice and the former director of one of the ancestral agencies to GJ.

Betty knew the signs. She was being groomed for the Undersecretary's job.

Marshal Law had been Betty's mentor as she advanced through the ranks. As Global Justice emerged as the premier international law enforcement body from a hodgepodge of regional agencies, it was his recommendation that put her in command.

Now, aged by the politics of the UN far beyond his 60 years, the Marshal was reluctantly facing retirement. His choice for the next Undersecretary was obvious.

Elizabeth Director would, for the time being, be out of the loop for GJ operations due to her duties at the Secretariat and the appalling security there.

Before leaving for New York, she was briefed by Agent Wil Du about his upcoming plan, Operation Midas, and the recommendations he received from Team Possible. One of her last duties before leaving the office was to order freelance agents Possible and Stoppable to observe and assist with the execution of the plan. After that, she had to put her role as GJ commander behind her and focus on being an administrator to a larger organization.

For two weeks, she played the game of balancing diplomacy, politics, bureaucracy and, only occasionally, justice and security. That was until the call on July 31 at 4:00 a.m., EDT.

Before sunrise at her Middleton office, she was back inside the GJ Command Center. Marshal Law could either wait for her, or else find a new protégé for the UN position.

Back in the moment, Betty once again sorted through the reports related to Operation Midas. Clearly, agent Du held primary responsibility for the failure. But he was not alone. "There were other people on those two helicopters, and at least three of them had greater field experience than him," Dr. Director thought. "And for that matter, why didn't I just **tell** him the reason I asked Kim and Ron to be there was because they knew more about the Senior's than anyone in GJ?"

She thought, "I'll include Wil's letter in my final report to Stephen." Then, "Not just that, I'll include the personal statements from everyone involved. I'll make them required reading for all new agents and field commanders."

Picking up her phone, Dr. Director told the GJ switchboard, "Get me Middleton High School." Then she thought, "I know two reports that must be included."

- - - - -

Author's Note

I said I wouldn't do a follow-up or sequel to After Action. But I fell into the Sean Connery trap. This chapter explains why Betty wasn't paying more attention to what Agent Du was doing in the first place. The following chapters will be letters representing the various other individuals involved with the mission. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3, The Rookie

After Action chapter 3 A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin 

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

To: Dr. E. Director, GJHQ

From: Ensign C. Oyle, USCG, on detached duty to GJ

Chopper 1 Pilot, Operation Midas

Doctor,

I am now completing my temporary assignment to Global Justice. I have learned more about law enforcement, drug interdiction, and anti-terrorism techniques in the last year than I learned in all four years at New London. Serving alongside the brave and dedicated women and men of Global Justice has been the greatest honor of my, admittedly brief, career.

With one exception.

On July 30, I was called in for a pre-mission flight briefing. As I wasn't scheduled to fly that day, I was surprised. At the briefing, I was told that the senior pilot had reported for sick call, and I was the next helicopter pilot on the duty roster.

We were going to arrest the flamboyant billionaire, turned would-be world conqueror, Senior Senior Senior. I was in heaven. For a moment, I almost thought I knew how the soldiers who captured Saddam Hussein felt.

Then I saw them. Well, her actually. The blonde young man does tend to blend in with the background, but that red mane stands out anywhere.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I first heard of them while at the Academy. Olive, my 11-year-old cousin in Upperton, talked about them every time she e-mailed me. It was like she was Team Possible's publicist. When I told her I would be working for Global Justice, she screamed and demanded that I get her autographs from Kim and Ron.

I think Olive took over my brain when I saw them asking where they should load their gear. In what was perhaps the single most unprofessional moment I've had since being commissioned, I practically ran to that pair. We took some photographs that they sent immediately to Olive's e-mail and they gave me some 3 x 5 snapshots they autographed to Olive and me.

As I put the pictures back in my locker, Agent Du walked by. As he approached the helicopters, I asked him why Team Possible wasn't at the pre-mission briefing?

He looked confused for a moment, then he saw them by chopper 2, talking to Sgt. Stone. He instructed me to start preflight on chopper 1.

A few minutes later, he entered chopper 1 and I repeated my question. I'll never forget the answer. "Not that it's any of your business, _ensign,_ but the _amateurs_ are here as observers, ONLY."

I didn't think I had overstepped any rules of decorum so badly as to merit an academy style dressing down. But if there is one thing that academy life teaches you, it's how to shut up and ignore it. We then took off without further incident.

About an hour before we reached the Senior's island, I lost chopper 2 on the radar and told Agent Du. He looked out the door, saw them behind us, and told us that one, they must have switched to stealth mode. And two, stealth mode was NOT proscribed for this assignment. That pilot had better have a very good explanation when we got back or he would be facing disciplinary action.

Just before making visual contact with the island, chopper 2 veered away from our course to take up a support position on the far side of the island. In the meantime, Agent Du ordered me to land in the central courtyard of the Senior's lair compound.

When I saw the missile launchers pop up from behind the shrubbery, I thought I would never be so scared in my life. I had the vehicle airborne half a second before Agent Du gave the order. And that was only half a second before the first missile fired through the place our helicopter was.

I have been in live fire situations while flying drug interdiction missions in the Coast Guard, but I've never tried to evade Soviet-era-surplus Surface to Air Missiles.

As we cleared the edge of the island, I saw chopper 2 and moved to intercept. We noticed that they were chasing a boat, but it was just a little faster than the helicopter. Something streaked out of chopper 2 towards the speedboat and I shouted, "They're launching!"

Without checking, Agent Du released two heat-seeking missiles of our own at the Seniors. For the second time that day, I was scared because I then realized that Chopper 2 didn't launch missiles. That was Team Possible in their Jetpacks.

After the explosion and the loss of Lt. Swan, Agent Du lost it. He was quoting orders from Apocalypse Now. Berating the other pilot for letting the observers interfere. He even demanded that we rescue Lt. Swan to court-martial him for losing Junior. When Sgt. Stone tripped while getting into chopper 1 from the ocean, he accidentally fell into Agent Du. Coincidentally, his uninjured fist accidentally landed on Agent Du's nose. Why Agent Du chose that time to take a nap, I might never know.

As I said before, I have learned a lot during my year with Global Justice. Although I can not regard may service with Agent Du in Operation Midas as honorable, I have learned quite a bit about command from the incident.

Thank you for the opportunity to assist, to learn, and to serve.

I will bear all this in mind as I endeavor to be always ready.

Semper Paratus 

Ensign Castor Oyle, USCG

- - - - -

Author's note

This chapter represents the members of the Operation Midas crew who were less experienced than Agent Du.

Why the complete breakdown for Du at the end? My own personal experience with mental illness, delusions, and fanaticism. There is nothing like the feeling as you watch the picture of the world that you have painted around yourself come crashing down. Today, I joke about it as a means of coping. But at the time, I was close to pure paranoia.

Wil Du saw the mission start exactly as he planned. And with the exception of chopper 2 going to stealth mode, everything proceeded exactly as planned. Even the unopposed landing in the main compound was part of the plan. Then the missiles started flying and suddenly, nothing was going as planned.

I count myself lucky that no one died or was seriously hurt as a result of my break down. But there were moments when I might have done significant damage. The people involved with Operation Midas were not so fortunate. Wil Du had his hands on the controls of missiles as he lost it.

- - - - -

Due to a number of reviews, I wish to state unambiguously to all my readers, and King Features Syndicate, that Ensign Castor Oyle, USCG, and his cousin Olive are NOT related to the associates of Chief Petty Officer Popeye, USNR, and Merchant Marine.


	4. Chapter 4, Senior Senior Senior

After Action chapter 4 A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin 

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_I have long desired to meet you in single combat._

_Having faced your protégé, Miss Kim Possible, many times in the past, it was truly my fantasy to encounter her master in an epic battle of wits._

_However, that was not to be._

_When your Global Justice agency decided to arrest my son and I, that should have been a cause for celebration on my part. After all, not every villain merits attention from a premier international law enforcement body. I might have felt honoured._

_However, you sent an insult._

_The agent charged with our capture, Wil Du, was the most arrogant individual I have ever encountered in battle._

_My son and I saw his woefully under-armed helicopter on our radar over an hour before he reached our home. My first thought was to fire a warning shot. Let him know that he would be severely outgunned if he proceeded. However, if he knew where we were, he should have known what our defensive capabilities were. So I risked allowing him to land on the chance that he was not there to fight._

_We listened to four versions of his multi-lingual demand for surrender. I must tell you, he speaks Italian like a native Russian. Then, my son and I exited our command lair and moved to the escape boat, after activating the automated defenses. We always preferred to be off the island when the shooting starts. It's so noisy and messy._

_Our speedboat eased out from the grotto just as the first of the Surface to Air Missiles launched. As soon as we cleared the last of the large rocks off the shore, we were spotted by a second helicopter, which we had not noticed on radar._

_Our vessel was quite fast enough to keep ahead of the pursuing helicopter. And out of range of its guns as well._

_I heard my son cry out, "Father, MISSILES!" So I looked back and saw that it was not missiles, but my young nemesis, Miss Possible and her paramour in their ingenious jetpacks._

"_Ah, the real battle is now joined" I thought. "Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable out of range of supporting aircraft. My son and I away from our island home. Fighting for our freedom on the neutral waters of the high seas."_

_Young Stoppable was landing on the deck when my son called out again "Father, MORE missiles!"_

_Mr. Stoppable and I both turned and saw two missiles approaching from the second helicopter. The aircraft with Mr. Du on board, if I am not mistaken._

_Mr. Stoppable, not surprisingly, attempted to restart his jetpack and retreat, but was not successful. I heard him say, "Oh Snap." Then I heard him start another comment, but the details were lost in the explosion._

_The aftermath of that explosion was devastating. I lost my only son. After I lost his mother years ago, he became my life, my dream, and my very existence. Like Rachel in Ramah, I refuse to be consoled._

_I have found, however, that I was not alone in loss on that day. One of your officers, a Lieutenant Swan I believe, lost his life while attempting to rescue my son. May I ask one favor? Please inform his loved ones that I do not regard his act as an empty gesture, nor his sacrifice in vain. I still have sufficient wealth and resources to make this happen. I swear that his family shall want for nothing so long as I am alive and free._

_You are probably wondering how I survived the incident without being captured. You can thank your older brother, Elizabeth. As you know, he keeps an active interest in your organization. When he discovered the plan to capture me, he had several agents in submersible vehicles near my island home to observe the proceedings. When I dove overboard as the first missile struck, his agent's Rho and Theta rescued me. Gemini and I are now in negotiations. He has offered me the post of Agent Alpha._

_Yes Elizabeth, I had great respect for you and your organization. However, the poor manner in which my son was lost has convinced me otherwise. The needless loss of your own agent with the injuries to several others cemented my opinion. I have nothing but contempt for Global Justice as a whole, and enmity towards the commander of this mission in particular, Agent Wil Du._

_If by working with The Worldwide Evil Empire, I am able to end the effectiveness of Global Justice, I shall regard that as a win._

_My true purpose in life now is vengeance, however. The arrogant agent who caused my son's death, Wil Du, shall himself know death by my hand. Let him be warned, "revenge is a dish best served cold"._

_Elizabeth, an honourable battle between us could have been the stuff of legend. Yet now we find ourselves in a bitter struggle that can only end with the death of one, if not both, of us._

_With deepest regrets,_

Senior Senior Senior 

- - - - -

Author's Notes

Why the _italics?_ It was the closest I could come on this system to presenting a letter as if it had been written in an elegant calligraphy, on rich parchment, with a hand sharpened feather plume dipped in genuine India ink.

As for the potential Betty Director / SSS pairing? Well, I've seen stranger on I said I saw Senior as being crazy after the loss of Junior. But I just can't see him as psychotic. He could make an _Excellent_ sociopath, however. Would he seek revenge for the death of his son by killing Dr. Director's brother?

What about the Ricardo Montalban lines? Sorry, I couldn't resist. Mr. Shatner, do you have anything to say on this matter?

KAAAAAAHHHHNNNN!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5, The Vetrans

After Action chapter 5 A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin 

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

To: Dr. Director, GJHQ

From: Sgt. P. Stone for Dr. L. Blower and myself, Bethesda Naval Hospital

Chopper 2 Portside Gunner and Flight Surgeon, Operation Midas

Ma'am,

As you requested, here are our personal opinions regarding the failure of the July 31 mission.

In retrospect, there were signs of the looming disaster that would be Operation Midas, but neither one of us even thought to raise the questions.

The first problem was the flight-crew assignments. As mission leader, Agent Du was in command from chopper 1. The remaining members of that crew all had less seniority in Global Justice than he did. One glaring example, the Pilot of chopper 1 graduated the Coast Guard Academy less than two years before and had less than eight months experience in GJ. When Dr. Blower reported to the flight line and attempted to board chopper 1, agent Du ordered him back to chopper 2.

The second sign were the mission security orders. We were to fly in a communications blackout, but not in stealth mode. He claimed that radio silence would give us all the security we needed and we would not need to engage the extra systems, thus not wasting valuable resources.

The third indication of trouble was the arrival of Team Possible. They weren't at the preflight briefing, so I wondered what they were doing there. Before I could ask, Ensign Oyle from chopper 1 monopolized their attention for several minutes. Shortly after he was done, agent Du showed up and spoke to them privately. He then told them to get on chopper 2.

As we took off, Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable, or Kim and Ron as we discovered they prefer to be addressed, inquired about the mission plan. They then told us in no uncertain terms why it wouldn't work. They said Agent Du presented the SAME PLAN to them over two weeks earlier and they gave him the same analysis they gave us.

Since Agent Du had ordered radio silence for this mission, we could not request clarification of our orders. That's when the answer hit us.

He didn't want anyone questioning his orders.

The two people on earth who knew the most about the Seniors questioned his plan. So he ignored them.

Unable to reach our commanding officer and with vital new intelligence, I suggested that we alter our battle plans, based on the recommendations of Team Possible. Dr. Blower, as senior officer present, concurred. I then told the pilot "what the Doctor and I are advising could be construed as mutiny. In our opinion, altering the plan may give us a reasonable chance to successfully complete the mission. Proceeding as ordered could be disastrous. If you object, this is the time to signal that there is a mechanical problem with the helicopter and we are returning to base. Because we will not proceed with the mission as planned."

The pilot took less than two seconds to ask, "alright Kim, what do you recommend?"

Despite Agent Du nearly getting chopper 1 destroyed by the Seniors' automated defenses, we came close to completing the mission, thanks to the tactical suggestions of Kim and Ron, and their jetpacks.

Of course, that was all for naught after Agent Du fired the missiles at the Seniors' boat while Kim and Ron were airborne.

Dr. Director, my father rose to the rank of Staff Sergeant in the USMC in the Vietnam War. As I began swapping my own "war stories" with him about my work for GJ, he began to tell me some of the darker things he saw and did during that mess.

If I may be so bold, had Wil Du been a Lieutenant in my father's battalion, he would not have returned to base alive. As it is, I can't say I'm sorry I tripped and landed on Agent Du with my fist in his nose.

Dr. Blower is recovering from his surgery. The doctors tell me the way the shrapnel cut his throat affected him much the same as if he had a stroke. He still can't speak, but he understands what people are saying to him. And he has agreed with everything that I've put in this letter.

As for me, I might never be able to use my left hand again.

I last saw Kim while they were preparing Ron for emergency surgery. I saw his leg as we pulled him out of the water and I don't know how anyone could hope to save it. But Kim just kept repeating to herself, "anything's possible for a Possible" and "I can't save the world without him".

By the time they finished my surgery, Mr. Stoppable had been stabilized and was en route back to Middleton with Miss Possible.

The personnel people have already been by to see Dr. Blower and myself. I may not be a genius, but I think this means we are both facing a medical discharge.

If there was a bright spot to the mission, it was the expert piloting of that young Coast Guard Ensign who evaded surface to air missiles and pulled all of us from chopper 2 out of the water. Our losses would have been much higher if it wasn't for him.

Just remember to call me when you convene Agent Du's board of review. I have a few statements that I know they'll want to hear. I hope Dr. Blower will be able to contribute to the proceedings.

Regards,

For Dr. Lawrence Blower and myself,

Sgt. Peter Stone

- - - - -

Author's Note

Representing the voice of experience. As we move along through life, we all are guilty of simply accepting too often. If at the mission briefing Agent Du had his usual confidence, and the forms were properly signed and initialed by Dr. Director, why shouldn't they just go along? It's just another mission, after all.

So, Du had two weeks after meeting with Team Possible to amend his plans, and he did. He planned on how to keep them out of the mission. How to keep HER out of the picture. What to say to the press as he led Senior Senior Senior into custody. He didn't even consider any of the Team Possible recommendations, because that would be her plan, and her win.


	6. Chapter 6, Team Possible

After Action chapter 6  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin 

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

From: The desk of Ronald Stoppable, esq. In the City of Middleton and the State of Confusion 

¡Hola! Dr. D.,

First, let me say that KP told me about the way she harshed on you while I was in surgery. That was not like her at all, and she feels very badly about it. That's why she asked me to prepare this report for both of us. She'll just add her comments to the end.

So, what happened?

Early in July, Wil Du called Kim and I into his office to tell us about his plan to arrest the Seniors. Honestly, I think Duff Killigan could have come up with a better idea. Gotta say, even Draken wouldn't try a crazy scheme like Operation Midas.

Well, we told him what we thought of the plan. We even offered him some suggestions. I don't think he even knew about the Spinning Tops of Doom hidden in the lair.

He wrote down everything Kim and I suggested and thanked us. Then he escorted us to the tube back to Middleton and that was the last we heard about that.

At 6:37 p.m. on July 30, we got a beep on the Kimmunicator. I remember the time exactly because KP and I were alone in my house going over Mr. Barkin's summer reading list. Ever since the prom, Kim has found…. so many…. different… and interesting… ways to… tackle… homework.

Ah, where was I?

Oh yes, I remember EXACTLY when we were interrupted.

The message wade delivered was simple. "Operation Midas will launch at midnight from the GJ Atlantic base. Team Possible is requested, but not required, to be present as observers."

"Mission mode, Ron" Kim commanded. "We've only got a few hours to reach the Atlantic Base. And I owe it to my 'yellow trout' to be there when they bring him in" she giggled on the last part. And with that, she called Wade to set up a ride.

"Aw, KP. They only _requested_ that we be _observers_. Can't GJ handle this one without us?" I asked.

"Sure that was only a request Ron. Just like it's only a request when I ask you for a caramel soufflé. Or a foot massage."

"Right! Time to change into my mission clothes."

After changing, I woke up Rufus (always a dangerous mission itself) and told him we had to help Agent Du arrest the Seniors.

"Du-Du? Uh-uh!" My naked mole rat squeaked defiantly at me. I thought he just got up on the wrong side of the cedar shavings. But the little guy obviously didn't want to go, so I left him at home.

Legend says that rats will flee a ship before it sinks. I don't know if that's true, but Rufus refused to get on board with KP and me that night.

We had less than half an hour to spare by the time we reached the Atlantic Base. I saw Lt. Swan and said "hi". He was the agent who wired my house during the Ron Factor study. My mother was quite taken with him, especially when she found out he was Jewish. I don't think I ever saw mom so disappointed as when the lieutenant told her he didn't have a sister my age.

Then we met Ensign Oyle. I know that KP has developed quite a following among young children. But I think the parents and other older relatives of those kids are the fun ones to watch.

Finally, Wil Du arrived on the flight line. "You can observe from chopper 2 and then send your report to the director's office" he snapped at us. Teachers have been ordering me around like that my whole life. But KP doesn't get that, and won't take that, from anyone. She was about to say something unladylike to Agent Du when chopper 1 started and her voice was lost in the roar from the rotors.

As soon as we took off, KP and I began to discuss the sitch with the crew of chopper 2. I was shocked and KP was annoyed. Wil Du was going to attack one of the most heavily defended private islands in the world with two police / SWAT helicopters?

The crew of chopper 2 agreed to modify the plan with our suggestions, but we couldn't reach chopper 1. Just before making visual contact with the island, we veered off and took up a support position.

I understand that chopper 1 was nearly blown up by the automated defenses of the island when they landed at the Senior's lair. I can't say I'm surprised. Only Ensign Oyle's expert piloting saved them. They also tell me he pulled all of us out of the water later. I hope little Olive knows that her cousin is the real hero.

What I do know for certain is that Senior and Junior slipped out of a grotto and sped away in the second fastest boat I have ever seen.

Their speedboat was faster than our helicopter, so KP and I put on our jetpacks. The plan was simple. Fly to the boat and turn off the engine. Then the GJ helicopters would surround the Seniors.

I'm told that Agent Du launched heat-seeking missiles at the Seniors. I really don't know. I can't remember anything between putting on my jetpack and waking up in Middleton Memorial Hospital three days later.

I had tubes and wires everywhere, and there were more drugs in me than in the college art department. But waking up to KP's face makes any day a good day.

Well, it's been just over two months now since the incident. They saved my leg and I'm back on my feet, sort of. I'm walking with a cane, so that means no more "Mad Dog", and no more missions for the time being.

KP and Rufus both blame themselves for my injury, but they didn't tell Du to fire.

I keep telling Kim that she needs to get back into the game. She'll go crazy if she keeps herself grounded. All she says to that is now I'm her mission and she can't save the world without me.

Please express our best wishes to Dr. Blower and Sgt. Stone. KP and I both hope they have a speedy recovery. And even more so, extend our deepest condolences to the family of Lt. Swan. If the man had a sister, I know my mom would have made him my brother-in-law.

Also, if the opportunity arises, please express our regrets to Senior Senior Senior. What happened to Junior was never our intent.

But there is some exciting news. The expanded Team Possible is now the talk of Middleton. We've had several people help us on a mission or two before, but now, we're becoming a legion. In fact, we expect to have an actual headquarters and uniforms by the time KP and I graduate. Look for our grand unveiling sometime next summer.

As for the money, we'll take payments from the insurance companies. People and businesses that are able to afford to pay something will be expected to pay what they can. But we won't charge anyone what he or she can't afford, and we won't turn down a mission because someone is unable to pay. I think I convinced Kim when I pointed out that we did jobs for the government and Fortune 500 companies out of the goodness of our hearts, but she charges working parents $10 an hour to watch their kids.

By the way, the Yamanouchi School in Japan, where I studied briefly, sent me a beautiful blue steel cane with a jeweled handle. It seems that combining this antique bling-bling with the injury has made me quite interesting to several girls at the High School. I should have tried this trick years ago.

Oh well, I guess that puts an end to GJ's Ron Factor study. But don't worry, KP is making this investigation her top priority.

Limping along,

Ronald Stoppable

PS, from Kim Possible

Dr. Director, first, let me apologize for how I yelled at you and several of your subordinate agents in the days immediately after the accident. No matter how angry I was, there was no excuse for how I treated any of you.

Second, yes I am going to stand by my decision. Global Justice was effective before I joined with you. And I was very good before you brought me in. I'm sure each of us can do quite well on our own.

On the other hand, there are certainly advantages to being part of a larger organization. I just don't think I'll be able to work well with your organization. But when Ron gets back up to speed, we might appreciate an introduction or two to some other institutions that could use Team Possible's talents.

As for Ron, the doctors here are amazed. When he got to Middleton, they said his chances of keeping his leg were 50/50 at best. He hasn't been in a wheelchair since school started.

I know everyone at GJ has heard, and laughed, about Ron's "Mystical Monkey Power". At first, I thought it was a joke too. But at night, when he's sleeping, I have seen Ron's leg bend, stretch, and GLOW. It didn't show up on the hospital security tapes, and it hasn't happened when anybody has been in the room with him except me. But it has happened. I don't think he even knows what's happening to him. He doesn't realize that he should not be recovering from such a serious injury so quickly. I expect he'll be fully recovered soon. He probably won't need the cane by the time we start our final semester.

I've heard rumors about Senior. If half of what I've heard is true, he's more dangerous now than all of Draken's diablos put together. I don't know what his plans are, but if you find out he intends to include Ron, or myself, or our friends and family in his designs for revenge, could you give us a warning?

I should say something like "no big" here, but it has been big. Majorly big. And Ron and I appreciate almost everything Global Justice and you have done for us.

Thank you, and good luck

Kimberly Anne Possible

- - - - -

Author's Note

Team Possible's Point of view on what happened during and after Operation Midas.

From: The desk of Ronald Stoppable, esq.? I figured he wrote this on his private stationary.

Like the timing of Agent Du's message to Kim and Ron? Just barely enough time to get to the mission. But Dr. Director ordered team Possible to observe and assist. She didn't say when Agent Du had to deliver the order.

Mrs. Stoppable's reaction to Lt. Swan was meant as a joke, somewhat.

I realized after I posted After Action that I didn't account for Rufus. This may not be the most satisfying reason for his absence. But I think it beats having him in the explosion of a heat-seeking missile, or trapped on a crashing helicopter.

Hmm, I wonder _what_ could be going on with the fancy cane that the ninja school sent Ron? Any guesses?

Yes he is prone to panic and fear. However, once Ron gets past that, he almost always sees the best in everything and everyone. That's why the optimistic outlook throughout the story.

Now, details for the expanded Team Possible?

Who is in it? What are the uniforms? Where is HQ? When do they go public? How much does it cost to hire them? Why did the chicken cross the road?

That is another story. It will be a gift from the Pharaoh when Denial overflows.


	7. Chapter 7, Marshal Law

After Action chapter 7 A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin 

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

From: Dr. Elizabeth Director

Director of Operations, Global Justice

To: Marshal Stephen. Law, RAF (ret)

Undersecretary for Global Justice

The Secretariat, United Nations Headquarters, New York

Regarding: Operation Midas

Marshal Law,

In July of this year, you invited me to join your staff at the Secretariat. I appreciated your candor when you told me directly that you wanted me to succeed you as Undersecretary for Global Justice upon your imminent retirement.

For two weeks, I threw myself into the job. Your staff is dedicated and professional. It is possible to feel the pulse of diplomacy and history in that building. Plus to actually live and work in Manhattan has an appeal that no other city on earth can touch.

However, I must decline for several reasons.

First, there was the recent disastrous mission known as Operation Midas. The call that drew me back to GJHQ at 4:00 a.m. where I discovered that one of my agents had died and my organization lost five of its best people due to injury. Plus of the two intended targets, the lesser threat was now dead and his father was now among the most dangerous people on the planet.

Second, my brother, Sheldon Director and his criminal organization. Also known as Gemini and the Worldwide Evil Empire. Until they can be neutralized, they always will be a threat to myself, and to whatever organization I am in. If I am moved to the Secretariat, it will only be a matter of time before that becomes their target.

Third, while I am flattered that you would want me to be your successor, I'm not ready to step that far from the action myself. As such, I have failed to prepare a successor for myself in GJ. No, that isn't correct. I had at least two candidates in mind for my position several years down the line, but now both are out of Global Justice.

Fourth, you don't need a cop or a soldier for your position. You need to find a diplomat who understands that the job is about justice and security, not politics.

On a related matter, I am including the reports regarding Operation Midas. You are the only person outside GJHQ to have these documents. You helped me a lot when I was starting out in this business. Can you help me now? How could I have been so blind to the jealousy within my own ranks? How can I keep it from happening again?

I sure could use your sage advice once again, chief.

Always at your service,

Betty

- - - - -

_fin_

- - - - -

Author's Note

Yes, Betty was hoping that one day either Wil or Kim would succeed her as GJ Director. She thought there was a simple rivalry between the two, which would push each of them to do better. Instead, it was insane jealousy, at least on the part of Du, which drove him to sabotage Kim's work. Even at the expense of the mission.


End file.
